I'll Stand By You For Jacky Jackals contest
by HouseOfAnubisSibunaLover
Summary: Nina needs help, lots of help, Its up to Fabian to save\help her. Will Senhkara get in the way?  Better story then summary. The Truth About Them. "I WILL KILL YOU FABIAN RUTTER!" "Fabes?" "Go comfort her, dude, she's looks like she's been down."
1. Cry Your Heart Out

_**Hey! This is for Jacky Jackels Contest! Hope you like it! Oh and Nina and Fabian are writing this as a story.**_

_Hey, This is the truth about me and Neens… relationship. It all started one day when she came to the Anubis House. I had never saw anyone more pretty. _

"_Hey I'm Nina, From America!" She had said. __**It was love at first sight. **__True. __**Then I said "Hey", and he was the only one to say "Hi" back. **__She looked nice. __**Everyone was being so mean to me. Besides Fabian. **__I had no right to be mean to her. She didn't do anything. My mind went to Joy, when I saw her. Then I thought.. __**We have had fights. **__We know that. __**But we are okay. There was bad times. **__But we are though with that. Mick bugged me about it all the time. __**And Amber did the same. They thought just because we were hanging out together all the time. **__That we were together. __**But..It was just the quest. **__I think I was more in love with her then Joy. __**I thought I was useless though. And that it was all my fault. **__It wasn't. One year later I saw her inside her, room. She wasn't at school, so..I tried to see her. __**I was crying, in my bed. I..overreated. **_

"_Are You Okay? You weren't at school." Fabian says, sitting by Nina on her bed._

_Nina snorts. "F-fine." She says, and pulls her covers over her face._

"_No, Neens tell me."_

"_Fine, I'm endangering you, and all of Sibuna. Senhkara..She-" And then she closes her eyes._

"_Nina..Its not your fault! Listen..I'm not going to let you die." _

"_If-If you died..I would never forgive myself!"_

"_If YOU died…I would…Never." _

"_Nina..I will NEVER. NEVER. NEVER. Give up on you!" Fabian said, smiling at her._

"_You and Sibuna should give up. I'll rather die, then see you guys die."_

"_Nina Martin. I will not give up. On You, Your Gran, Or The Quest." Fabian says, taking the pulled covers off her face."But.."_

"_But nothing Neens, I not going to leave you."_

_Nina huffed, alittle and mumbled, "Yeah..And you weren't going to kiss Joy..too.."_

_Fabian poked her side. "You. Happy. Now,"_

_Nina laughs, "Stop!"._

"_Want me to tickle you?" He says._

"_No! No! I give up! Fabes!" She says, and sits up, with a smile on her face._

"_YOUR HAPPY!" He says, laughing. "FINALLY!"_

_Nina playfully hit him, "Hey!" he says._

"_Hey what?" She said smirking._

_Then Victor walked in.._

"_YOU GIRL, BOY, SCHOOL NOW." He said, with his mean look._

"_Oh, sorry Victor!" Nina says, and jumps up._

"_Yeah..We were just going!" Fabian says._

"_YOU BETTER." Victor says, glaring._

_~At School~_

_Nina and Fabian are laughing._

"_He sure was mad!" She says._

_Fabian nods. "Very Much!"_

"_Oh no, this is the 1 hour without, you…Guys..You Guys." Nina says, relizing her mishap._

"_Yeah, have fun in French 2." Fabian says._

_You see, I was very good, with French that they had me do French 2, which is harder. I'm only in it with Mara, and some other random people. _

"_Bye." Nina says._

"_Bye Nina." Fabian says, waving._

_~In French 2\w Nina~_

_In class, I couldn't stop wondering…About Something Senhkara said..It scared me.. Alot..ALOT. You see…_

_~Flashback Part 1~_

_I was in my room, sighing, thinking about life. I don't know why, just my mind was busy, okay! Anyway..Senhkara came out of nowhere, well like she always does. And…_

"_Where is the mask, useless chosen one?" She said, harsly._

"_I don't have, it yet." I said, looking up._

"_YET? CHOSEN ONE, DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" She said._

"_No.." I said, closing my eyes._

"_LOOK AT ME, NOW IF YOU DON'T GET IT BY TOMORROW, AFTER YOUR SCHOOL'S OVER..YOUR FRIENDS WILL PAY. NOW YOU MUST NOT TELL THEM ABOUT THIS. Who will be first to feel the pain? The girl who thinks shes so pretty, the boy who loves jokes..The angry mean ungrateful girl..or your…boy..who you love so. She said, meanly, then made my mark burn._

"_OW. OW. OW, okay, okay! Stop!" I said, holding my arm._

"_You will listen to me!" she said, then disappears._

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! There I think will be 5 chapters! **__Sibuna!_


	2. The Pain Begins

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! There I think will be 5 chapters! **__Sibuna!_

_**Heyo! Welcome Back! This is uh Chapter 2! Anyways..EDDIE.**_

_**Eddie: Wha?**_

_**Me: You.**_

_**Eddie: I'm going to go make a hoggie.**_

_**Me: No, No, No. You don't! I HAVE PANCAKES!**_

_**Eddie: That seems better. Maddie does not own, HOA, or me, or Fabina, only the plot line.**_

_**Me: Here you go! *hands him one***_

_**Eddie: One? ONLY ONE?**_

_**Me: We are done here. *walks off***_

_~Back in French~_

"_Manquer Martin! Reveiller! REVEILLER!" (Miss Martin, Wake Up, Wake Up!) Said Manquer Loow_

"_Hm..What?" I said,in thought._

"_LISTEN, MANQUER MARTIN, Or you shall fail this class!" Manquer Loow, yelled._

"_Oh, sorry!" I said, while she walked back to her desk._

"_Anyway. Your homework es, page duh (2), in your textbook. Read, and answer the…twa things! (Twa-3), now back to speaking in French!" She said, then the bell rang, and everyone went though the door._

"_Are you okay, Nina?" Mara asked as we walked out the door._

"_Fine, Fine." I said, and speeded away._

_I walked into the bathroom, and thought about what else Senhkara said.._

_~With Fabian and Amber~_

"_Hey Fabian! Have you saw Neens?" Amber said,_

"_Nope, she must be still in French." I said, looking around._

"_I see, Mara, isn't she in French with her?" Amber says, and runs over to her._

"_Hey." Mara says, when she see's us._

"_Hey, Mara, have you seen Nina?" I said._

"_Yeah..She ran away..After being yelled at by the teacher. For zoning out." Mara says._

"_Poor Nina.." I said._

"_Yeah..Poor Nina!" Amber said, nodding._

"_Amber, I just said that." I said._

"_Oh, sorry." She says._

"_Where is she?" I say._

"_Listen, I have to use the *whistles*, so I'll look in there." Amber says._

"_Okay, see you in class..Wait..Lunch is next hour..So meet me back at the house, yeah?" I say._

"_Yeah." She says and runs to the bathroom._

_~Flashback Part 2~_

_This was a while ago, like before Fabian found me this morning…I was..just..Just..Sitting on my bed. And then.._

"_Watch The Time Piece. And Also Watch Your Friends! Or else!" Senhkara said, and came to me._

"_Or else what?"_

"_Or ELSE."_

"_I'm not scared of you! You have no power, on me!"_

"_OH YES, I DO. YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT GIRL!"_

"_Yes, I did. Now leave us alone!"_

"_No! You will pay!" Senhkara said, and my leg burned like it was being hit with a bat. Or a..big rock! Or anyways it hurt!_

"_Stop!"_

"_NO! GET ME THE MASK. AND…LISTEN TO ME. OR…"Your Friends" will be no more…" She said, then was gone. _

_I looked at my leg..It was bruised..And cut on the side. I ran in bed, worried. I toke out my laptop, and opened it, looking up..the mask. And what it looked like. Then Amber came in the room from the bathroom._

"_Hey Neens. Bathroom's open." She said, brushing her hair._

"_Yeah, you go to school Ambs, I need to get something." I said, and clicked on "Chumchatter", and logged in "username= Ninafromamerica and pass= Istilllikeyoufabian" I mumbled, and got to the home page. Okay, okay, I said strolling down the page, looking to see if there was any new music from Megan And Liz, because it was Music Macer Monday! Oh they just got a new song on Itunes. I was logining out till, Senhkara came onto the screen and growed, "WHY ARE YOU SO SLOW!" She screamed then was gone. I shut the laptop, and ploped in bed, all sadly. _

_~In The Bathroom With Amber And Nina~_

"_Nina? Are you in here?" I hear Amber say, as the door opens._

"_Yeah, Yeah, Ambs." I say, calmly, and open the stall door._

"_Are you okay?" She says, and hugs me, quickly._

"_Fine, why?" I say, hiding my fear._

"_Neens..You are the WORST fiber ever! Come on BBF, Fabian's waiting!" She says, and drags me outside, and to the house. _

_~With Fabian walking to the house~_

_I was just walking, thinking of Nina..And where should she be..Then.._

"_Hey Fabes!" Joy said walking over to me. _

"_Hey..Joy.." I say, nervously._

"_You wanna walk over together?" She said, smiling at me._

"_Uh..Uh..S-S-Sure." I said, faking a smile._

"_Yay! So anyways, study buddy…" She said, trying to hold my hand. And I moved my hand to the side swinging it away,_

"_Y-Yeah?" I said, I knew what was coming._

"_I was clearing my-" She started, then I saw Nina and Amber._

"_Hey look its Nina and Amber!" I said, running over to them._

"_Yeah.." She said, in a dull voice._

" _Hi Fabian, and Hi Joy." They both say._

"'_Ello Guys." I say._

_**Yeah that's all for now, I know unfun, and boring. It will get better. R and R! Bye Amazball people! **_

_**~Maddie x~**_


	3. I Will Hurt You

_**Hey Hey Hey! Who would like to do the disclaimer? **_

_**Patricia: 'Ello. Can I?**_

_**Jerome: *appers out of nowhere* Maddie does not own HOA nor us, only the plotline. **_

_**Patricia: HEY! **_

_**Me: Jerome! Patricia was going to do-**_

_**Patricia: Maddie..He's gone.**_

_**Me: Ugh. Jerome! Now to the story! **_

_**Jerome: *appers again* Haha**_

"_Me and Fabes are just walking to the house together, right Fabes?" Joy said, smiling happily._

"_Uh..Uh.." I say, while looking at Nina, who had a frown on her face, looking of hurt as Joy hugs me and drags me off._

_~Nina's POV~_

"_Ugh!" I said as Joy and Fabian were gone. _

"_Ugh is right, Nina. No way is there going to be "Jabian" not on my watch!" Amber said, and screamed "YOUR DEAD FABIAN RUTTER, IF JABIAN HAPPENS!" _

_I laughed. "Amber you are sirsly the best british friend ever!" I said, then Senhkara came and said quickly "-!" And disappeared. I looked at the spot she was in fear._

"_Nina..Are you okay?" Amber asked, waving her hand in front of my face._

"_Y-Yeah, fine." I said, and we walked to the house._

_~With Fabian and Joy~_

_I was nervously walking by her..Almost there..I said to myself, happy to almost see Nina again._

"_So Fabes.." Joy said, smiling and giggling._

"_Yeah?" I said, hoping for the best._

"_Wanna go to the movies, or for pizza? Or hamburgers? You know I love pizza and hamburgers!" She said._

"_Um-U..Well EVERYONE loves hamburgers and pizza..Well but vegans..They cant eat it.." I said, suttering, nervously._

"_Think About It? Okay?" She said, and kissed me. ThenI heard clanking of heels and a scream saying something like "FABIAN RUTTER! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I turned and saw Amber and Nina..Amber was red in the face and coming to me angry..And Nina was looking at the ground. Oh no…I though and Amber then punched my arm and screamed in my ear. _

"_What did I do?" I yelled back, now my ears hurt._

"_YOU." Amber said, and was about to throw her heel at me, then Nina looked up._

"_Amber. Stop." She said. And looked back down, sadly. (A\N\ Btw, Joy skipped away after the *shudders* Jabian kiss) _

"_KK!" Amber said, then put her shoe back on, glaring at me._

"_Really What did I do?" I said, confused. _

"_YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Amber screamed and Nina glared at her, then she said "Sorry HEARTBREAKER!" She said and turned away from me._

"_Nina..What did I do?" I said, to my best friend._

"_SHE CANT ANSWER THAT BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO!" Amber screamed._

"_Why?" I said, and then Amber grabbed Nina and pulled her away running to the house. I sighed, unhappy. Sirsly what did I do? Then Eddie walked over._

"_To Bad, dude." He said._

"_How long have you been here as Patricia says "Slimeball". I say, hashly._

"_Woah..Woah..Woah. Is Fabian mad? And the whole time. Its all about Joy kissing you, and all you did was stand there in happness!" Eddie said, smirking._

"_Oh No! That's . AND YES!" I said, frustrated._

"_Woah..Woah..Calm yourself! Go comfort her, she seems down in the dumps the last few days.." Eddie says, and walks away. Good Advise, Eddison. I thought and walked on. _

_~With Amber and Nina~_

"_HE'S LUCKY I DIDN'T DO WORSE!" Amber talked on and on, about how "Fabian is dead to her and that Jabian and stupid."._

"_Amber! Its all in the past, I'm fine!" I said, surly not fine._

"_No, your not! YOUR IN DENEL!" She says._

"_Whatever, we need to find the mask, like now!"_

"_Oh..Yeah..The mask..The Curse..The deadness." She said, glaring at a picture of Fabian and tearing it down, "No one hurts my best american friend's heart!"._

"_It just doesn't surprise me okay?" I said, and sat on my bed._

"_So, Sibuna meeting? Without Fabian?" She said, cheerfully._

"_No, Just Go Tell Trudy, I'm not feeling good, okay?" I said._

"_Sure." She said, and left. Then I saw a dark shadow..Senhkara._

"_OW!" I screamed as my arm burned like my leg did, and I got a burse, and a cut._

_**That's all for now! Thanks! More to come! (:**_


	4. YOU RUINED FABINA!

_**Welcome back! Disclaimer anyone?**_

_***quiet***_

_**I'll just do it then, I do not own HOA, if I did I would be the happiest person in the world! HOA is a awsomesause show and the cast..is amazballs! Enjoy! Xx Maddie**_

_I had a big cut on my arm, now my leg and arm are in pain…Great that's all I need more pain._

"_WHY? YOU NEED TO FIND THE MASK! I WILL GIVE YOU 2 MORE DAYS!" She yelled, and chanted "Listen. Listen. Listen.", and left. I lied in bed, and thought "I guess Fabian, wount help me anymore..to busy..with J-Joy.." then in my head I heard "HE MUST HELP!". Who is that? _

_~With Fabian~_

_I walked back to the house, thinking about what Eddie said..She was more down and down each day..I think I just made it worse…I don't blame Amber for being mad..I ran to my room, as soon as I got inside. And I plopped on my bed..I should go see Nina..I sat up, then…Senhkara came and screamed _

"_WHY DID YOU MAKE THE CHOSEN ONE SAD! THEN SHE DOESN'T DO HER JOB! BECUAUSE SHE'S ALL FABIAN THIS, SAD THAT!". _

"_S-She t-talks about me?" I asked and Senhkara sighed. "YOU ARE BLIND BOY, YOU MAY BE important.." She says. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

_She sighed, "You will know in 2 days." And disappeared._

"_What?" I walked out of the room, to Nina's and hit the door,3 times._

"_Who is it?" I hear Amber say angry._

"_Fabian." I say._

"_GO AWAY." Amber screamed._

"_Amber. Be nicer. Relax. And Fabian NO." I hear Nina say to Amber and me._

"_Please? I'm sorry." I say._

"_OH." Nina says._

"_Just like you were sorry the other time?" Amber said._

"_Listen, I'm Sorry. Please let me in?" I said._

"_Fine, but 5 minutes, and if you make her cry, you will pay Rutter." Amber says as she opens the door._

"_Okay, thanks." I says smiling, and walking over to Nina's bed._

"_I'm just going to leave now..Have Fun..And you two have better made up by the time I come back, okay?" Amber says, and walks out the door and closes it, and I hear her screaming at Joy "GET AWAY." "Where's Fabes?" "WITH NINA, NOW GO GO GO!" "No." "THEY ARE MAKING UP FABINA RUINER!" and "I have a shoe." Oh Amber._

"_I'm sorry, Nina." I said, looking at her._

"_I fine, fine, fine, just a little shaken." Nina mumbles._

"_Why are you shaken?" I ask._

"_2 things, 1 I cant tell you, and 2 you may know." She says, and pulls her arm out of the covers for a minute the relizes what she did and slided it back down._

"_Wait..Wait..what's on your arm, Neens?" I ask, kinda scared. _

"_N-Nothing!" She said, looking down._

"_It looked like a burse or cut,,Nina..Are you aright? You've been down in the dumps the last like 3 days..Is this my fault?" I said, calmly._

"_No, No, No. Aleast I don't think so.." She said, and showed me her arm and leg._

"_What happened?" I yelled a little to loud. Then Amber came running in.. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!"_

"_NOTHING!" We yell, and laugh. _

"_I'll be going now.." Amber says and walks out._

"_Really what though?" _

"_I wish I could tell you.."_

"_Why cant you?"_

"_I-I can-can', I'm sorry.." _

"_Nina..I will aways-" Then I stoped, Joy had ran into the room._

"_Come on Fabes! Study Buddy Time!" She said, grabbing me and taking me away._

"_But Joy.."_

"_NO, Buts. Come on my fabes.."_

_Did she just say "my"? She was getting out of hand.._

"_Joy.." I say, as she drags me to the living room._

"_JOY MERCER! YOU ARE RUINING FABINA!" Amber says while she walks into the living room._

"_Jabian's better." Joy sners._

"_OH!" Amber says, and grabs her shoe and starts to throw it, then Nina comes down, and so does Patricia and Eddie._

"_HEY HEY AMBER!" Patricia yells._

_Eddie walks by me, and says "Better now?'_

"_Nope." I say._

"_WHAT!" Amber yells back._

"_HEY! Stop!" Nina says, and hides her arm behind a door. _

"_Nina's right! Just stop!" I said, nodding._

_**That was a short chapter sorry, more will be coming soon. (: Thanks. And R and R! And the OH is supposes to sound like when Jade from Victorious was mad at Beck, and she would be like OHH! Very angrily. **_

_**~Maddie~**_

_~This Time, This Time, Everything, Everything, gonna be alright. When the clock strikes midnight! I'm gonna be your hero!~ -Princess Charming- Megan And Liz-~ _


	5. I Have To Save Her

_**Hiya! Did you all like the 4**__**th**__** chapter? If pains me writing all this Jabian..It really does. Anyway.. You all know that I don't own HOA by now, right? **_

_Then Joy ran to me and bashed her eyelashes at me, "Thank You Fabes! I-" and was thankfully cut off by Victor and Vera._

"_What is going on!" Victor yelled._

"_Yeah! I leave for 2 minutes and a fight is what I come back too!" Vera, says._

"_Amber and Joy are in a catfight!" Alfie says, pointing to Amber's almost airborn shoe._

"_WELL STOP." Victor screamed, and rubed his head, like he had a headache._

"_Come on Victor, you need to rest," Vera says and they walk out of the room._

"_Night Victor" We all chorus, then Vera looks at us._

"_Vera night". We say and she smiles._

"_AND GO TO BED!" Victor screamed from upstairs, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Eddie, and Patricia went to bed first. Then Amber explodes. _

"_Joy!" She said, in a "Will you STOP!" voice._

"_What?" Joy said, heading to her room._

_Amber just rolled her eyes, and grabbed Nina, or tried to._

"_Nina, let's go." She said, then she gasped._

"_What? What happened Amber?" I gasped. Nina's eyes were black, dark black..And she looked so pale..Then she fainted.._

"_NINA!" We both yelled in shushed tones._

"_What's that on her arm, and leg?" Amber asked._

"_I don't know..She said she couldn't say.." I said, feeling her forehead. Warm..No cold..No Warm..Poor Nina.._

"_We need to get her upstairs! NOW!" Amber said, and I grabbed her arms and Ambs grabbed her legs, and we went up the stairs. _

"_NEENS!"I yelled, when we put her on her bed._

"_Nina. Please. Please. Wake. Up!" Amber said, then her leg started to glow red, then the wall had words on it.._

"_Ambs.." I said._

"_Whate?" She said._

"_Look at the wall."_

"_What does it say?"_

"_It says..The important one must save the chosen one..ARE YOU HE?" I said, then remembered something that Senhkara said to me..I may be too important.._

"_Amber?"_

"_Yeah, Fabian?" she says._

"_Senhkara came to me, today.."_

"_Yeah, what did she say?"_

"_That its my fault that Nina was failing..And that I may be important.." I shuddered out._

_Amber gasped. "You must be the one to save Nina!"_

"_Yeah, I would anyway."_

_**Save her..She needs help..DON'T BE USELESS LIKE HER! Osrin..Save Nina..**__A voice inside my head said. __**Show her you love her! SHOW HER, TELL HER!" **__The voice said again._

"_Nina..Nina..I-I think we should give Fabina..another try.." I said, and Amber was fangirling, and squealing._

"_Amber!" I said, as I toke Nina's hand._

"_Sorry! AW!" She squealed._

"_Nina please, wake up. I reget everything. Joy's nothing but a study buddy.." I said with tears in my eyes..Don't cry Fabian..Its not manly..Not like your manly or anything.._

"_Fabian.." Amber said who was tearing up as well. Then Nina's eyes flowed open._

"_F-Fa-Fabian," She coughed._

"_Nina! Your okay!" I then hugged her._

"_Ow..Ow..My bones hurt..Thanks." she says, as I let go._

"_Oh sorry." I say._

"_NEENS!" Amber squeals, and hugs her best american friend._

"_Ambs.." She says, smiling._

"_So Nina, did you hear what Fabian said while you were fainted?" She said, I blushed._

"_Yeah..I reget everything as well." She smiled, and we hugged again._

"_I miss Fabina.." She says._

"_Me too."_

"_AW!"_

"_AMBER!"_

"_Sorry."_

_**So that's our story!**__ Yeah, and the next night we found the mask. And yeah. __**Sehkara stopped hurting me, afterwards. **__Turns out I'm the osrion. __**My protector. Thanks. **_

_~Nina and Fabian~_

_**AN\ Yeah I know I made him the osrion, to me it just makes more sense then Eddie. And the end! (: **_

_~Shut up and dance! Are you in or not? Your moving your mouth, Baby don't speak! Shut Up and Dance! Cuz I cant wait no more, to get on the floor, don't stop now, its our chance! So shut up and dance!~ ~Shut Up and Dance~ Victoria Justice-Ariana Grande-Liz Gilles-Rest of Victorious Cast~_


End file.
